Fendrake the Healer
}} Fendrake the Healer is an episodic character on Once Upon a Time. He is a magical healer whom Rumplestiltskin and Milah visit in desperation when their son is bitten by a venomous snake. Unable to afford a cure, Milah urges her husband to kill Fendrake. This doesn't go to plan, and Rumple ends up making a deal with him, promising to give away his second born child. Many years later, after becoming the Dark One, Rumple visits the healer and kills him in an attempt to nullify their contract. Fendrake's soul travels to the Underworld and he ends up giving the contract to Hades, meaning he'll own Rumple's next child... which just so happens to be growing inside of Belle. Biography 'Before the Curse' }} When Baelfire is bitten by a venomous snake, his parents Rumple and Milah take the creature to a magical healer named Fendrake so that he can educate them about their son's condition. He reveals that Bae will be dead within a day, but has a magic potion that should be able to cure him of his ailment. It costs a hundred gold coins, and Rumple and Milah have no way of amounting this kind of money; as such, Milah orders her husband to return to Fendrake later and take the potion. Rumple points out that he'd be killed, but Milah simply tells him to kill Fendrake first, proceeding to spend their final gold coin on a knife. Rumple is terrified of the prospect and Milah begs him to toughen up, flirting with a pirate named Killian Jones behind her husband's back. Rumple eventually attempts going through with the murder, accidentally waking Fendrake in his sleep when he's about to stab him. Unable to go through with murder, Rumple strikes a deal with the healer - in exchange for the ailment, he has to give up his second born, which he agrees to. Bae is healed, but Milah is appalled by what Rumple did, seeing it as him signing away whatever future she may have had. She then heads to the tavern, which becomes a common occurrence. Years later, once Rumple has become the Dark One, he returns to Fendrake, wanting to find a way out of their deal. Fendrake says that the contract is binding and he couldn't nullify it even if he wanted to. However, Rumple points out that he can't owe a debt to a dead man, and he proceeds to rip out the healer's heart and crush it to dust. 'Post-Death' 'Season 5' }} After he's murdered by Rumplestiltskin, Fendrake's soul is transported to the Underworld, a land reserved for souls with unfinished business which is ruled over by the merciless Hades. Hades is aware of the contract Fendrake has with the Dark One, which promises the latter's second born, and the healer signs it over to the Underworld's leader. This means that, when Rumple's second child is born, Hades will be able to take it away from him at any time. This comes as a very pertinent threat when Rumple, who's down in the Underworld on a mission, learns that his new wife, Belle, is pregnant. Hades teleports Fendrake to him and explains the situation regarding the contract changing hands. Hades says that if Rumple wants to keep his new child then he's going to have to do exactly as he says. Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 514 02.png Promo 514 03.png Promo 514 09.png Promo 514 12.png Category:Episodic Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Magicians Category:Deceased Characters